Inevitable
by ABeautifulBrokenMess
Summary: The sequel to 'Mystical'. Five years after Candi fled, the good Captain himself finds her in an alleyway. But why is she linked to a string of assaults, and who keeps sending those notes? Find out inside. Rating may change for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The night was pitch black, the stars covered by smog from the mass amount of cars in New York City. The tall blonde man shuffled down the street, his hands in his pockets. Small clouds formed at his lips, the frigid February air turning his tanned cheeks a soft pink. His hair that poked out from under his hat ruffled a bit in the wind, and he shivered.

He was alone, on the street, a first for the crowded city. Only the crunch of ice on his boots accompanied him on his walk down the street, silence otherwise. He kept his head down and collar up, curling into himself. For such a big man, he looked so very small on that lonely, cold street.

"Help, help!" He looked up, searching for the call. It sounded like a young woman, a teenager, even. The good samaritan in him urged him to find the source of the call. He looked this way and that, searching for whoever could have possible made the sound.

He soon noticed that it was coming from an alleyway across the street, dark and isolated. He walked into it, calling back. "Are you alright? Show yourself." As he walked further into the alley, he noticed the beer bottles and glass shards everywhere, evidence of someone trying to drown out their pain. He shook his head lightly and kept walking.

He finally got to the back of the alley, with nothing to show for it. He looked up in confusion, but soon noticed a slight purple glow surrounding the entire alley. "What the hell?" He ran to the end of the alley, only to be blocked by that same purple glow. "What the hell is this purple stuff?"

He heard a soft, like someone landing, and whirled around. "It's not purple, it's lavender."

In front of him was some he thought he'd never see again, and his eyes widened. Luckily his hat hid his eyes, and he tried to obscure his face as much as possible and play along.

"Who are you?" She smirked, and shoved her hands in her pockets, looking relaxed.

"Lady Lavender, they call me. It fits, I think. At least they got the color right this time." She had aged, seeing as five years had been a long time. Her hair was longer, the afro'd puff larger than life now. She had grown about half a foot, and her face was more mature, like a woman now.

_Well,_ he thought, _I suppose she is a woman now. She's at least 19._

"Lady Lavender, huh? What are you, a new superhero?" He pressed the distress signal on his phone that Tony had installed, silently calling for the rest of the Avengers and SHIELD.

"I wouldn't consider myself a villain. I'm more in the moral middle ground. Neutral, you know? Apparently I fall under the term 'chaotic good'." He bit his lip nervously, but pressed on, trying to stall.

"So uh, what does that mean? Do you hurt anyone?" She shrugged and her smirk grew bigger.

"Sometimes." His eyes grew big again, and he shuffled his hands in his pockets, pressing the button again.

_She wouldn't hurt me, right?_

"Are you- are you going to hurt me?" She shrugged again, and his heart rate was starting to pick up.

"Well, there were nine other before you-"

"**Lady Lavender, drop to your knees and put your hands behind your head. We have the block surrounded from a mile away. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force.**" She tsked and looked over to the man.

"Called SHIELD, huh Captain?" He opened his mouth but she cut him off and started to walk forward.

"That's right, I knew who you were the entire time. All I wanted to do was talk. Why are you so afraid of me? I missed you so much." Her entire demeanor changed, her facade of bravado dissipating. Her shoulders drooped and her face fell. Tears started to build up in her eyes, a light purple sparkly essence.

"I'm not afraid I'm-"

"Why am I such a-" She cut herself off, staring at something behind her. The fat tears rolled down her face silently, but it was loud for Steve's eyes. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the familiar flash of red and gold.

"Go. He misses you so much. He's sorry, you know." She looked back up at him, disbelieving.

"Won't he hate-"

"No, he won't. He loves you so much, I swear. He wears the headbands that you left behind, you know that? It looks ridiculous, but its the only thing he had left of you." She laughed, a short bark, sour and sarcastic. She covered her mouth with her hand as the laugh dissolved into a sob, her shoulders shaking.

"I missed you guys too, so much oh my god." He held her as she cried until she calmed down a bit, and then pulled back and stared her in the eye.

"No matter what your reasons for leaving were, I'm glad you're back. And I bet he is too. So go." She smiled at him and gratitude and started towards her father.

"Dad!" The suit of armor turned around, and started to fly towards her as well.

"Candi!" His faceplate retracted itself, and revealed the biggest smile Tony had ever given in 5 years.

She ran towards him, and he outstretched his arms, knowing what she was about to do. But just as he was about to catch her, they shot her, once in the spine and once on the right side of her chest. She fell into his arms, and started to bleed out.

"Baby, just stay awake for-"

"Dad i-its fine. My-my body-" she cut herself off by coughing up a blood, spraying on the pavement like a shower of red. "-heals itself. Bu-but I need to sl-sleep, I-I need to-" she cried out in pain, and he shushed her.

"Its alright, baby. Just do whatever you have to heal yourself." She gripped at his metal arm, eyes shining with tears.

"I don't- don't l-leave, pl-please. Mi-missed you. I'm so-so-" She couldn't get the word out, and she started to cry in pain.

"I'll be right here, alright? I won't leave. I promise."

"C-call Annie. T-tell her-" those were her last words before her eyes slipped close, and her brown skin faded away to reveal her true purple skin. The markings on her skin started to glow, and her body relaxed.

He looked up, and they still had their guns pointed at him. "She's passed out now. Stand down." They didn't move, and he looked around questioningly. What the hell was going on?

"**Iron Man. We are under direct orders from Director Fury to bring Lady Lavender back to base for questioning. She is the primary suspect in a serial assault case. As of right now, you appear to be an accomplice, and we will not hesitate to bring you down as well, if you refuse to comply.**" He looked at the small girl in his arms, astounded. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to see Steve.

"Tony, you didn't hear what she said in that alley back there. She's- there's something bigger than us going on here. Something important." Tony looked down, and squeezed his eyes shut and gave up.

"Fine."

* * *

12 hours later, the girl sat shackled to a table in the SHIELD containment facility, looking as healthy as possible. She was bored, seeing as she was alone, and started to play with magic in the air. Just past the wall, though, sat the Avengers and Fury in a conference room.

"Now please, someone tell me why the fuck that little girl is assaulting people."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuun! The plot thickens! This is the sequel to Mystical, something I am extremely excited about. I'm not doing anything as of right now, so I should be updating fairly regularly. Look out for chapter one! It might even show up today. You never know ;)

-ABBM


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think she's a little girl anymore-" The good Captain was cut off.

"Why the fuck did you guys shoot her-" Iron Man cried out.

"Ugh, I was asleep-" The archer complained.

The only sound made by the Widow was resounding slapping noise that came from the back of the archer's head.

Fury, already pissed off, looked over to the quiet scientist who hadn't said a word. "You got anything useless to add to this fuckfest of a conversation?"He shrugged and opened his mouth, but was cut off by a high pitched searing noise. Everyone looked to the left of the room, where _something_ was cutting through the wall. Everyone stood alert, grabbing their shields, their guns, their briefcases and reaching into the depths of their soul for their alter-ego. They were _assembling_.

The wall finally had a full circle cut into it after one long, tortuous minute, and the noise tensed, waiting for whatever was on the other side to come over. The circle was kicked in, and fell to their feet. The dust that emerged blocked their sight for a minute, and they held baited breaths to see what was going on.

The dust cleared, and Candi stepped out. Fury pulled out his walkie-talkie, but she shot that infamous purple energy towards it, causing it to disintegrate. He pulled out his M9 and shot at her, but she side stepped it. He kept shooting but she kept dodging, soon right in of him.

She pressed her forehead into the gun, putting his finger on the trigger. "I'm a threat _huh_," she sneered. Even though she was so small, her anger was so large. "I'm a danger to society? You really believe that? Go ahead, shoot me then!" Fury stared at her, looking into her purple eyes.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Your files aren't that hard to hack." He only continued to stare silently.

"You don't have the guts." She stepped away from the gun, and he brought it down. The rest of the Avengers had stared silently, not knowing what to do.

Before any of them could say anything though, she whirled around and took the gun from him, pointing it to his face.

"I only have two questions, and then I won't shoot you in the face. Simple, right? So how about everyone sit the hell down before I start fucking shit up." Everyone hesitantly nodded and put down their weapons, except for Fury. Even without a gun, he stood tall.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists," he spat. She only chuckled, taking him slightly off guard.

"Well, most terrorists can't take down a military facility in thirty seconds alone if they tried, can they?" He faltered, and then slowly sat down, still wary. She tucked the gun into her pocket, and rocked back on her heels.

"How the hell do you fight in those things?" The tired archer asked, unable to resist. She shrugged.

"Trust me, these things are a weapon." With that, she pulled off the heel of one of them and pressed a button. A knife shot out of it, shining more than the average metal.

"You see, inside of the heel is a tank of poison, and the blade is submerged in it. When the blade comes out, it's ready to make someone passout."

"So its not deadly?" She smirked and shook her head.

"I don't need poison to kill someone." He shrugged, and sat back in his chair.

"Now, where is my girlfriend?" Tony shot out of his chair.

"Since when have you had a girlfriend, young lady? I didn't give you-" Her eyes flashed lavender and her hair started to go wild.

"Give me what? _Permission_? How fucking dare you? Sit your ass down, _dad_." He sat down, but still responded.

"She doesn't have a girlfriend," he muttered under his breath. She heard, and got even more pissed.

"You're right, _dad_, I don't. I have a fucking fiancée, and right now, she's in this goddamn building but she's not next to me and I have a problem with that. Now, where is she?" He was silent, and she tilted her head.

"No answer?" She was started to get agitated, hysterical, but only the Widow could see this. She was an assassin, and assassins knew how to read body language. She could tell the girl was lying when she said they were engaged, but she could tell that she was hurt by everyone's reactions. Her anger was false, and she was protecting herself. She also knew that the girl missed her girlfriend, who it seemed that she hadn't seen in a while. She stood up and walked towards the door. The girl didn't point the gun at her, only stared. Her eyes were tired, and her body was stiff. She wanted to give up, she was slightly curling into herself. She was _scared_.

"Code purple." The girl relaxed slightly, and the Widow offered her a slight smile. It was reminiscent of their relationship before The Battle, codes to let each other know their feelings. They were both bad at that, putting on a brave face when on the inside they felt broken. So they made codes that only they could understand. Code purple was one of relaxation, calm and peace. The Widow was telling her to calm down.

The red-haired woman walked down the cold hallway, looking through the interrogation windows for a certain metal armed teenager. She walked all the way down the hallway until she reached the one door locked by a pass code. It was only locked when someone was in it, and it was currently locked now. She unlocked it, and walked in. Inside was a familiar face, albeit bloody.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her body thrashed about. Her arm was hooked up to some sort of electrical transmitter, and it was coursing it through her. There were no other machines near, nothing recording her vitals.

They were torturing her.

_Why_, the woman asked herself.

The Widow stepped forward and cut her out of it, pulling the semi-conscious girl out of the room, her blood leaving a trail. She knew that she had to hurry before the agent who was monitoring her came back from wherever they had gone. The woman quickly dragged her all the way back to the room, and laid her down quietly in front of Candi.

"Code Black." Candi's eyes narrowed, and she looked at her love. Code black was one of danger, something was going on that not even the Widow knew about, and not knowing meant serious danger. The fierce expression melted off of her face at the sight of her, and was replaced by a heartbreaking expression of the utmost sadness.

"Sugar...what did they do to you?" Her body, covered in slash and burn marks, was rapidly healing, and soon she sat up and wrapped her arms around Candi. The girl melted into her girlfriend's arms, her shoulders shaking silently.

"Why won't they leave us alone? Why?" Annabelle just pulled her closer and hugged her tighter.

"You know they can't knock us out for long. We're eternal, sweetheart. Remember? It's only inevitable that we'll bounce back." She stood up and stretched, her metal arm making strange noises. She paid them no mind and helped Candi up. The smaller girl leaned into her, her eyes rimmed with purple. Her face was sparkly with remnants of her tears, a strange sight indeed.

"So I'm guessing you already had your homecoming?" She asked, looking back at the silent Avengers. She was trying so very hard to cheer her lady up, the Widow realized. They were close, very close. And from where she was standing she could see the ring box bulging in Annabelle's pocket. She probably would have proposed soon, had they not have gotten detained.

"I pointed a gun a Fury," Candi replied quiet, and Annabelle smiled softly.

"That's my girl-" she was interrupted by Fury, an angry sneer on his face.

"As cute as this little _reunion_ is, both of you are still high profile criminals. Get your asses back in your cells before I make you." Annabelle whirled around and growled at him, her metal arm starting to glow on the inside.

"What the fuck? Make me? I could kill your ass in less than a minute, I swear on my life. You tortured me for godsake! You haven't left us alone in _4 and a half years_. You even kidnapped Candi when she was only 15. I swear to god, I was take you out with a military precision that you have not seen the likes of." Annabelle's eyes were narrowed and her teeth were bared, the definition of dangerous. Yet Candi kept her arms wrapped around her, safe and secure.

_Yes_, the Widow determined, _this is love. Love is for children and these two girls found it in each other._

"Hey baby?" The tall girl melted out of her furious facade, and returned to the loving partner that Candi knew her as.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Candi, cocked her head to the side, her face still the soft expression she had had for the last few minutes.

"They shot me." Annabelle roared, but before she could turn around, Fury pulled a gun out from under the table and pointed it at the back of her head.

The Widow pointed a gun a Fury, a smooth smirk on her face. "We both know I'm a faster shot." Still, he kept the gun up, a nervous sweat beading down his forehead.

Steve, having been silent, reacted and pointed a gun at the Widow. She smiled and turned her head towards him. "Are you sure, Captain?" His hands shook, but he still pointed the gun.

Candi, an annoyed expression on her face, pointed the gun that was in her pocket at the Captain. "Really, Cap?"

"SHIELD is the only thing I have left, Candi. I have nothing to fight for except for this." Candi's eyes widened, and and she looked at Annabelle. The girl nodded, and spoke.

"Hey Captain. Ask about the Winter Soldier."

"What-"

"_Just do it!_" He was confused and alarmed, but asked anyway.

"Who is the Winter Soldier?" Steve shifted the gun over to Fury, realizing that the atmosphere had changed.

"That's classified information, soldier."

"You're not the boss of me."

"You work for SHIELD."

"I quit," he spat, taking one hand off of the gun to remove his SHIELD issued security badge. "Now who is the Winter Soldier?!" Steve didn't know why, but he knew that there was a reason they told him to ask. He refused to drop it.

"I don't have to tell you-" Fury's angry response was cut off by Tony.

"I don't think you're in position to refuse, Nick." Candi spared a grateful glance, and he nodded. She was still his baby.

"Born in 1917, the Winter Soldier was once man before he was a machine. He-"

"Shut the hell up!" A vein in Fury forehead started to bulge, and it was obvious he was close to shooting. Candi opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the loud roar of ever quiet scientist. His skin was a pale green, and his shirt was stretching over his growing form.

Candi tsked. "Aw, look what you did, Nick." He leapt across the room, taking advantage of the threat the Hulk proposed. He slammed his hand down on a button near the door, with the word 'DANGER' written atop it like a warning. An alarm went off, and they could hear agents running down the hall towards the room.

"I just set off an alarm to alert all of the agents in the building. You're surrounded. Give up." Candi rolled her eyes, and snapped. They all disappeared in a flash of what? You guessed it. That mystical, magical, infamous purple energy.

Fury sighed, and walked out of the door, speaking and he strolled through the agents. "Stand down, agents. The suspects have disappeared. We are officially on red alert. This is the beginning of a man-hunt."

* * *

A/N: That was wild from start to finish. Trust me, it's supposed to be crazy.


End file.
